


我的嫂子于里昂热

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Funeral Sex, M/M, Rape, Widowed, sister-in-law
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: 我x寡嫂于里昂热雷，泥，r18，ooc，ntr，角色死亡，灵堂做爱，慎入
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	我的嫂子于里昂热

我的大哥叫穆恩布瑞达。大哥既是我工作上的前辈，也是大学同一个社团的学姐。刚毕业我就加入了大哥所在的公司，大哥一向豪爽耿直，便邀请我来他们刚装修好的婚房做客，也是那一次我初识嫂子于里昂热。  
我听说嫂子婚前也和大哥在一家公司，但是婚后他就立马辞职了。上司挽留过他多次，嫂子才华横溢，工作能力出众，为人处世踏实严谨，据说当年还是萨雷安省的文科状元，因此公司上下都十分敬重他。但他铁了心要回归家庭，做一个相夫教子的好妻子，上司再也没有过多干预。  
我还记得去他家做客的那天，大哥领我进了门，厨房里走出一位身着无袖黑裙模特身材的男人，大哥过去搂着嫂子的腰向我介绍这就是他的内人于里昂热。虽然早有耳闻，不过亲眼见到真人后仍为嫂子的美貌所倾倒，嫂子出落的亭亭玉立，裙子略带收腰的设计勾勒傲人的身体曲线，两鬓的长发随意抛到了耳后，依偎在大哥怀里眼神中饱含的似水柔情暗示婚后幸福美满。嫂子从厨房出来后，往围裙上抹了抹手，一边寒暄平日爱人受照顾了一边恭敬地向我鞠躬。看来嫂子并不知道今天会有客人来访，所以也照常没有穿内衣，贴身丝绸盖不住激凸挺立的乳头若隐若现。从我一进门后嫂子的体态就不自然，似乎想遮遮掩掩没有穿内衣的事实，不过鞠躬时丝毫没有发现自己一低头就将乳头完全暴露在一个第一天认识的男人面前。当天晚上我回到家第一件事就是清空pornhub上以前所有收藏，点开MILF看着视频幻想着嫂子撸了个爽。从这个时候起，我就对嫂子有了非分之想。  
入职后大哥对我关照有加，我也尽力讨大哥欢心，和大哥的兄弟情只是一方面，更重要的是和大哥搞好关系就有更多机会接近嫂子。没过多久，大哥就将我视为自己亲弟弟，时常在加班之后带我回他家喝酒。大哥担心去家里喝酒会坏了我的兴致，一直带着歉意向我解释不想让老婆操心不得已才将地点选在家里，这当然正合我意，因此每一次都装作十分体谅已婚人士的样子都答应大哥的邀请。说来愧疚，大哥待我不薄，但我的目的却是她的妻子于里昂热，不过我想只要是个男人，没有不会倾倒在于里昂热的石榴裙下的，尤其是人妻的角色更令他多了几分禁忌的魅惑，像我这种还能保持理性压抑兽欲的男人已经很少见了。  
一来二去，我和嫂子也混熟了。然而和嫂子愈发熟悉后我也越发觉得和嫂子只能止步于此了，他太爱自己的丈夫，我一个第三者根本无从下手。我曾经幻想过趁大哥嫂子喝上头对嫂子干一些出格的事，无奈大哥酒量太行，我和嫂子两个男人都喝趴下了，大哥一个女人完全跟没事人儿一样。虽然偷不到腥，但好处总是有的，嫂子醉酒后的仪态可谓楚楚动人，白皙的皮肤愈发映衬出微醺发红的脸蛋，意识模糊到无力用手肘支撑脑袋任凭凌乱的碎发扑开散落在桌上，更别提嫂子已经无暇顾及深V连衣裙吊带跌落肩膀，周围人可以轻易瞥见乳房上侧。因此去大哥家我总是穿大一码的运动裤掩盖膨胀起来的小帐篷。可惜的是，大哥总在这个时候把嫂子扶回房间，又回来接着和我喝酒并致歉倒了我的兴致，殊不知嫂子离场才是最大的遗憾。就这样过了大半年，我们的关系越来越亲密，嫂子和大哥一样把我当作重要小弟对待，时间一久我也接受了现在的状态，逐渐放下了非分之想，反正已经能窥探到嫂子的身子。直到有一天一场飞来横祸打破了我的日常：大哥出差遭遇意外不幸去世了。  
这件事是公司拜托我亲自登门拜访告诉嫂子的，全公司都知道嫂子有多么爱他的丈夫，于是让我以小弟的身份前去探望顺便也安慰安慰嫂子。意外发生后，公司里大哥的好朋友向我讲述了很多大哥和嫂子的过去。原来大哥和嫂子从小青梅竹马，嫂子性格内向喜欢读书，这在孩子眼里就成了不合群和性格古怪，再加上嫂子早熟读很多对成人来说也深奥的书，说话也有些神神叨叨，因此小时候没少受排挤。只有大哥一直陪在嫂子身边，大哥本来不爱读书，后来被嫂子带得也成了一个书迷，大概是那个嫂子便暗许芳心以后一定要嫁给大哥。  
当我把讣告传达给嫂子后，嫂子没有说话，异常的平静，转身走进屋里锁上门。嫂子是一个坚强的人，连最伤心痛苦的事也不在身边人面前表露。不久后嫂子从房里出来，强颜欢笑向我特意跑一趟道谢，还担心我会哭坏身体让我早日回家休息，临走前我分明看到了嫂子微肿的眼皮和睫毛挂着的泪痕。  
合上门的刹那，心底涌上一种难以言喻的狂喜冲动，更可耻的是我勃起了，明明前一秒还在为大哥的死哀悼——从那时起我知道我就是个彻头彻尾的畜生。  
很快，我的兽欲压制不住爆发了，在大哥的灵堂。  
守灵宾客陆陆续续散尽后，我留下来陪嫂子收拾。不知道大哥离世后嫂子是如何度过的，才三天的时间令嫂子消瘦不少，本就瘦削的肩膀更加单薄，原本红润光泽的嘴唇失去血色，白皙皮肤如今看来如蜡一般失去生机。嫂子好像变了一个人，但着依然无法阻止嫂子浑身散发致命的诱惑力，尤其是身着黑色洋装守候在大哥灵前的他多了一个新的身份，令无数男人为之发狂的身份——寡妇。  
在确认宾客全部离开后，我一直伺机等待下手的机会。在嫂子弯下腰撅起屁股收拾地板的纸屑之际，我的兽欲终于冲破了理性的防线，忍着硬到疼痛的下身冲上前去从背后抱住了嫂子，已经抬头的几把正好隔着衣服抵着他的穴口。  
嫂子下意识尖叫了一声，但很快意识到现在的情况，收回了惊恐的姿态转而冷冰冰地侧头看向我。从他的眼神里我读出了绝望，痛苦，孤独，和被背叛的愤怒，可这又如何呢，我终于得到了我朝思暮想的嫂子。压在怀里的人儿无论怎样看我都激发不了任何的同理心，从大哥去世的那一天起，我的行动就被下半身给支配了。现在好事到手，之前的伪装也通通一并抛在脑后了。  
“这么快就反应过来了？真不愧是嫂子。你很清楚在大哥灵前大闹一场不太好吧，那么就请嫂子忍一忍，我们很快完事。”  
嫂子起先还会扭身子挣扎，听完我的话后她似乎明白了自己的处境，在劫难逃的他不如体面地熬过噩梦，虽然身子停下来了但他依旧恶狠狠地盯着我，毕竟他对丈夫的爱就这么活生生地被一个畜生所利用。  
我三下五除二解开裤链把肿胀的阴茎抵在嫂子穴口，但我没有立即进入，就像把玩精致的胜利品一般，上下抚摸嫂子的裸足。近两米的嫂子最骚的就是这双大长腿，可他偏爱裸足穿长裙时不时露出小腿勾引男人。  
“这么爱露腿，说不定嫂子看起来是贤妻良母骨子里其实是个荡妇呢。”  
我没有脱下嫂子的衣服，光溜溜的身子做爱固然方便，但但身着黑裙可不只是为偷晴增舔情趣这么简单，它是一个符号，寡妇的符号，黑裙始终传达出这样一个信号——我征服了一位贞洁寡妇，这是比任何情趣道具更有用的壮阳剂。  
我胡乱扯开扣子掏出嫂子的贫乳用力抓捏几把留下红印后，一只手扶着嫂子的左腿挎上我的肩膀，伸出舌头舔舐大腿内侧的嫩肉，眼睛欣赏着嫂子胸前塌下的乳头硬挺挺的抬起了头，肿胀成两颗熟透的樱桃挂在白皙的乳房上。另一只手抚上前去打着圈儿轻柔嫂子的私处，嫂子似乎有了感觉，双手抵在锁骨闭上眼睛呼吸变得急促起来。我的手指趁机伸进裆部，然后一把将嫂子的蕾丝黑色内裤扯烂，微微抬头渗出前列腺液的阴茎和颤抖着开开合合的暗粉色菊穴瞬间暴露在空气中。  
突如其来的暴力让嫂子瞬间睁开眼，惊恐得盯着我，但他仍然没有出声。这幅样子实在惹人怜爱，我心血来潮地改变了计划，强忍着硬得不行的几把附下身子抚摸嫂子的脸蛋，另一只手继续在没有任何遮挡的菊穴揉捏边缘，在嫂子安抚下来后，我随即吻了上去。  
就在我侵入嫂子的口腔，我清晰感觉到压在身下的身子变得坚硬，到除此之外嫂子没有任何反应。尝到甜头的我更加放纵，肆意扫荡嫂子的口腔，强硬地讲我们的舌头缠绕在一起故意吮吸刺激嫂子。过长的深吻使得嫂子几乎快要缺氧，身下吮吸我一根手指的小穴吸得更紧了，我趁嫂子还没回过神来迅速补上第二三根手指在肠壁里搅动，突如其来的异物入侵让嫂子不自觉地眼白上翻，发出一声呻吟，但很快回过神来的嫂子软绵绵地吐出一句出去。  
事到如今怎么可能出去。在探到不远处一个相较于周围硬硬的部分后，我迅速抖动手指刺激嫂子的前列腺，原本充满怨恨的声音渐渐浮上情欲，夹杂着嗯哼咿呀的喘息仿佛催促着我加大力度。没过多久嫂子就被前列腺刺激引导至了高潮，身子止不住地抽搐，完全听不清嘴里咕哝着什么话语，看来光用手指就已经让嫂子爽翻了天，真是一个性感又敏感的小尤物。  
抽出手指后，我再一次把硬的不行的阴茎抵在在已经张开的穴口。嫂子打了个激灵，他立马就意识到接下来会发生什么，这一次他的声音早已出离愤怒，转而带着哭腔求我出去。头一次见到如此花容失色的嫂子让我更加情绪高涨，我自然没有理会嫂子的苦苦哀求，趁着手指刚搅动一番穴口大开的余裕，直抵最深处插了进去。  
穴口撕裂的疼痛不断刺激着嫂子破碎的心，他不断哀求我拔出去，但我没有任何反应，只是机械地顺应最本能的欲望重复着抽插的动作。渐渐地，嫂子的哭腔淡了下来，嗯嗯啊啊的甜蜜吐息逐渐占了上风，而我也不满足于胯下机械的抽插运动，伸出双手各自揉搓嫂子的乳头直到挤出纯白的乳汁，那是他身为人妻的象征。  
伴随着低沉的嘶吼，我感觉到一团实体的欲望沿着阴茎上下传导，直到从马眼喷射而出，在大脑一片空白之下我成功地射在了嫂子的体内。压抑了半年多的欲火终于得到释放，我提起裤子满意地离开了，留嫂子独自躺在灵堂，身下满是一片狼藉。胯下张合着咕噜流出的白浊和眼角泛红流下的泪水组成了一幅画面，正式宣告我成为了一名寡妇征服者，以牺牲人性为代价。

*-为什么把男人胸叫乳房？  
-因为他是奶。


End file.
